


Men in Suits

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Dominance and Submission, Edging, F/M, Flirting, Kink, Light BDSM, Role Playing, daddy/baby girl, men in suits, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane can't keep her hands off of Kurt.  He uses the opportunity to mess with her, back.





	1. Men in Suits

“What is it about men in suits?”

“Hmm?” Kurt replied, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

“You just look so yummy.”

Diane walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She ran one hand up his chest and the other down to his lap. Diane squeezed him and massaged him through his pants while she watched his face.

Kurt’s hips bucked backwards which only made Diane wetter. She rested her head on his shoulder as she stroked him harder.

“Diane,” he started. His lip twitched in a half grin. “Mmm. We need to go soon.”

“I know. You’re just so goddamn gorgeous. I can’t help myself.”

He groaned, “Diane, we’ll be late.”

Kurt turned around and took her in his arms. Diane bit her lower lip and looked down to his lap. She giggled, “is this seat taken?”

“If you’re a good girl, you can have it later.” He ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. “Got it?”

She shivered as his strong hands kneaded her, quite possibly leaving finger prints for later. “Yes,” she panted. 

The side of Kurt’s mouth ticked upwards before he let out a low groan and kissed her.

Diane looked him in the eyes and saw a side of Kurt she’d only fantasized about. “But…”

He looked down to her, his dominant side starting to show. “But what?”

Diane whimpered as her breath hitched in her throat. She bit her lower lip once more and looked him in the eyes. “I’m wet,” she replied, quietly.

“Mmm. Good.” Kurt moved her skirt up around her hips and slid his hands into the pack of her lacy panties. His fingers grazed between the folds of her ass before he slipped his middle finger into her wet center. Kurt groaned as he realized she wasn’t lying.

She gasped at his touch, as he started fingering her. Diane pushed back into his hand and braced her hands on his chest. “Oh yes!”

“Feel good, baby?” Kurt slid in another finger and pumped her harder.

“Mmhmm.”

He kneaded her ass once more before moving his hand up to her chin to tilt it upwards.

Diane looked at him and panted.

Kurt kissed her and pressed his hard cock into her abdomen.

She whimpered into his mouth. He fucked her harder and, just as quickly as he’d started, he stopped.

“No…” she whined, legitimately.

“Later.” He adjusted her panties back around her ass and straightened her skirt. He kissed her once more before moving his hand, the one that had just been pleasuring her, to her face, to wipe off her smeared lipstick with his thumb. “You’ll need to fix that before we go.

His eyebrow flickered upwards as he placed his fingers into his mouth. “Damn you taste good.”

Diane panted before becoming exasperated, “you can’t just fucking leave me like this!”

“I can, and I will. Now if you don’t touch up here, you’ll have to do it in the car. We’re going to be late.”

“But I…”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked into their closet to put on his shoes.

“I know. You’ll pay for this, McVeigh.”

Diane touched up her lipstick and straightened her skirt, adjusting her hair in the process.

Kurt smirked and grabbed the keys to her car before walking to the door. “Ready?”

She walked into the foyer and placed her hand on his semi-erection. “Yep.”

They drove to Diane’s office, quietly flirting, Diane squirming in frustration the whole time. “You know I could just get myself off right now.”

He smiled, “but you won’t.” Kurt placed kept one hand on the wheel and placed the other on her thigh. Diane sighed, gratefully and pulled it upwards to where it really needed to be.

“Please? It hurts.”

He removed his hand from her thigh and brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a sweet kiss on it before placing back down on her leg, interlacing their fingers. “I promise I’ll kiss it and make it better. Tonight.”

She growled under her breath. “You’d better.”

They parked, Diane unbuckling her belt before he’d put the car in park. She opened the door before he even got his belt undone and deliberately, pulled up her skirt and bent over just slightly, to give him a view of her ass. Diane ran her hand up the back of her thigh and as her fingers touched her ass, they became claws, digging into her flesh. She looked back at him and watched him readjust himself. 

“I guess I should go,” she flirted, pulling her skirt back down before reaching back into the car and grabbing her satchel.

He walked out of the car to give her a kiss.

“Oh, Diane?”

“Hmm?” 

Kurt turned her around and pinned her to the car with his body. He leaned in close, his lips close to her ear, whispering hotly, “feel what you do to me?”’ Kurt took her hand and placed it on his hard cock.

“Yes,” she panted.

He kissed her deeply, with just the right amount of tongue, groaning as he pulled back. “Good.” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pushed his hips deeper into hers. Kurt caught her gaze, and quietly stated, “if at any point in time you don’t want this, you have to tell me.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled then let her hand go, sending her on her way with a playful smack on her ass. Diane stopped, shook her head, then continued on to start her day.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something small to fill the space.

Kurt finished his testimony by lunch and walked into the hallway, stopping to take a seat on a bench as he pulled out his phone to check email.

Instead, he texted Diane. “Does it get you wet, knowing I could do anything I want to you right now?”

Her phone buzzed in her valise, on the floor next to their table and several minutes later, after talking with co-counsel, she checked it. Diane looked at her phone and read what she’d just received. She blushed and looked around, suppressing the urge to nod, texting back, “oh yes.”

Diane walked into the hallway and grinned at her phone, holding it to her side.

Her phone buzzed. “Come down to the third floor and show me.”

Diane smiled and bit her lower lip before walking to a quiet corner to call her husband.

“Hey.” He answered. Kurt rose and headed towards the nearest staircase.

“Kurt, I’m not done with the day. I can’t do anything now and you know it,” she whisper-shouted into her phone

He smirked, “are you sure?”

“Yes,” she hissed. “I really need to focus after lunch. You can control me in the bedroom but you know very well I’m on top in the courtroom.”

He laughed out loud. “Are you now?” 

“Yes.” Diane looked around with a guilty look on her face. “I have to go. You can do whatever you want with me at home, just… I need to regroup right now. Okay?”

“Turn around.” Kurt was silent for a few beats before looking up and locking eyes with his wife, responding in a low, voice, dripping with sin, he asked, “anything?” 

Diane stood straight, a chill overcoming her as she saw him. She swallowed hard before replying, breathily “yes Sir. Anything.”

He groaned and shook his head, glancing around the hallway to see if anyone around him had caught on to his X-rated conversation, “Diane.” A devilish grin overtook his face.

She giggled, still looking at him. “What?”

“I...” He sighed. “Promise me we’ll talk when we get home?”

Diane smiled a genuine, knowing smile. “Of course.”

“Good. Call me when you’re on your way home. Okay?”

She nodded. “Sure. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Oh, and Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you prefer ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preferences?


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple experiments with Daddy/babygirl roleplay

“Soup’s on!” Kurt called from the kitchen.

Diane smiled and set down the file she was currently working through, on the living room table and got up to walk to their dining table.

“This looks incredible.” Her eyes perused the table, seeing a big green salad and overflowing mugs with some sort of cheese on top, French Onion soup she guessed. “Is that French Onion?”

“Yep,” he replied as he walked in with two glasses of wine. “I picked up the gruyere this afternoon at Mon Petite Fromage and got some fresh French bread for it, too.”

“Thank you!” Diane leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before unfolding her napkin and taking a seat.

Kurt sat across from her and smiled, taking a sip from the glass he’d set on the table.

The couple ate and talked of their days. He his had been relatively quiet after delivering his testimony, hers had been productive in the office, only two client meetings, which is why she was able to get home at a decent hour, on a Friday.

She took a sip from her waning glass and looked up at Kurt. “Thank you again. This was perfect.”

“I’m glad you liked it. How about you help me with the dishes before I start a fire?”

“Sounds good.”

Diane rose and grabbed her dishes and walked them over to the sink, Kurt following close behind. She washed, he loaded the dishwasher and in no time, they’d finished.

“Join me by the fire?”

She smiled. “Be there in a minute.”

Kurt dried his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before walking into their living room to build one.

Diane walked into the dining room and refilled their glasses with wine before folding her legs beneath her and sitting on the couch. She set down his glass and waited for him to join her.

Moments later, Kurt sat on the couch next to Diane and took a sip from the glass he set back on the table in front of them.

“Come sit on my lap.”

She giggled quietly before standing to place the glass of wine on the table and climb, gently into his lap, finding herself settling in rather quickly.

Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arm around her. “Care to continue our conversation from earlier today?”

Diane blushed. “I…”

“Hey. It’s me.” He reminded her.

“I know.”

“So do you have a preference? Daddy or Sir?”

She looked down at her hands and bit her lower lip. “I was kidding.” Diane looked up at him to see some sort of understanding that she really wasn’t kidding, at all, in his eyes.

Kurt kissed her sweetly and placed a hand on her knee, his thumb gliding over it, back and forth. “No. You weren’t.”

“Is that… I mean…”

He nuzzled and kissed her neck, letting the hair from his beard tickle her before whispering into her ear, “call me Daddy.”

A chill came over her body as her eyes closed. Diane swallowed hard. “’Kay,” she panted.

Kurt bit down on her earlobe, “and what about you? Hmm?” His thumb moved further up her thigh. “Are you my Kitten?”

Diane’s eyes flew open and she looked down, horror crossing her face. “No!” She barked, inadvertently, pushing back from him.

He sat back, shocked. “What…?”

“Sorry. No. My father used to call me Kitten when he did something to upset me, growing up. It’d be just too…” Diane shook her head to rid herself of that association.

Kurt chuckled quietly. “What about Princess?” He went back to nuzzling and licking her neck. “Is Princess better?”

Diane smile and let out a deliberate sigh. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” He bit down on her clavicle and sucked briefly.

She yelped. “Oh! Yes, Daddy?”

“There’s my Princess.” His fingers moved up under her skirt before sliding into silk panties. “Oh, you’re wet already. Mmm.” He groaned.

Kurt began kissing up her neck and along her jawline, making his way to her lips. “Daddy’s Princess,” he reemphasized before moving his lips over hers.

They kissed, deep and passionately. Diane began rocking her hips against his hand as a finger slid into her wetness.

Her breathing got heavier before she pulled away to catch her breath. “Yes…”

Kurt slid in another finger and crooked it within her while rubbing the palm of his hand against her clit. “Feel good, Princess?”

“Yeah,” she whined in a high pitched voice.

“Do you feel what you do to Daddy?”

She bit down on her lower lip, giggling slightly, and nodded while she continued to grind against his lap.

He grinned. “Let’s go to the bedroom, Princess.”

She swallowed hard and sighed. “’Kay,” she replied, playfully.

Kurt placed a kiss on her forehead before he withdrew his fingers from her and quickly put them in his mouth. “Mmm.”

Diane blushed as she rose and held out her hand, offering it to Kurt, then bit on her lower lip and smiled.

He took it and followed her, flicking on the light as he crossed the threshold behind her.

She enfolded her hands behind her back and waited for further instruction.

The corner of Kurt’s mouth ticked upwards. “Take off your clothes then get on the bed, on all fours, facing me.”

Diane kicked off her shoes, quickly divested herself of her clothing and complied, facing him. Kurt walked towards her and put his hands on his hips. “Well?”

“Well what?” She looked up at him. “Daddy?”

Kurt ran his fingers through her hair. “Suck Daddy’s cock.”

Her eyes lit up as she scrambled forward, greedily tugging on his belt. Moments later, she had it unbuckled and had the zipper down.

He chuckled. “It’s like Christmas for you, isn’t it?”

“God yes! I love it!” She reached in and grabbed his semi-hard cock, pulling him out and placing the head in her mouth to begin suckling.

“Mmm,” he groaned. “You have a talented little mouth.”

She grinned, taking more of him in her mouth as he continued to harden and lengthen. 

Kurt pulled off his belt and set it beside her on the bed. Diane noticed but continued on, not thinking much of it. 

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head into him. She gagged but kept on.

Since they’d never discussed lines, he decided not to push it, no matter how good it felt. Kurt pulled down his jeans as she continued sucking him. “Good girl.”

Diane pushed into him as deep as she could go, suppressing her gag reflex.

“Fuck!”

She pulled back, allowing herself a moment to breathe, to run her tongue along the length of his shaft.

Kurt leaned forward and spanked her once.

Diane yelped and looked up at him. 

“Keep going.”

She took him back into her mouth and continued sucking on him.

“Look at me.”

Her green eyes flicked upwards and locked with his.

“There’s my Princess. Does that taste good?”

She attempted to nod while maintaining a steady rhythm and eye contact.

He groaned again as he leaned forward, sliding his finger along her ass and back down into her wet slit.

Diane moaned on him as Kurt began fingering her.

“Why don’t you get on your back?”

She pulled off of him and attempted to catch her breath while obeying his wishes. Diane laid on her back, her head positioned just under his hips. She flicked his balls with her tongue and giggled when he shivered.

“Mm mm,” he negated. Kurt turned his finger in a circle, “turn around.”

She rolled to her side and positioned herself the opposite of how she’d just been.

“Touch yourself.”

Diane looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. “But… Good girls don’t do that, Daddy.”

“Are you telling me you’ve never touched yourself, Princess?”

“No Daddy,” she replied, genuinely uncertain. “I’ve just never… Not in front of anyone.”

“Good,” he replied. “You save that just for your Daddy. Now show me how you touch yourself when I’m not here.”

She laid her head back down on the bed and closed her eyes as one of her hands moved down her smooth torso, to in between her thighs. Her middle finger easily slipped deep within her as her palm pushed against her clit. Diane let out a deep sigh as she slid in another finger and moved them faster.

Her other hand reached up to her breast before she began to knead it, digging her blood red fingernails into her milky white flesh. Diane’s hips pushed against her hand as she fucked herself.

Kurt groaned inwardly as he watched the woman he loved masturbate, for his enjoyment, especially at his say so. “I love how wet you get for me.” He crossed his arms in front of him and continued watching intently. “Does that feel good, Princess?” He asked, his voice low with desire.

Diane whimpered as she felt the tension beginning to build within her. “Yes…”

“Is it better than when Daddy does it?”

“Oh god no! I love Daddy’s fingers inside me, so much!” She placed her feet on the bed and spread herself wider for him. Her fingers slid deep within her as her palm massaged her clit. Diane sighed as she felt a tightening building in her lower abdomen.

“Oh fuck, Princess!”

He lurched forward on to the bed, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into him.

She yelped in surprise as her fingers withdrew from herself to grasp the bed. Kurt’s mouth possessed her fully.

“Oh Daddy!”

“Mmm!” He moaned into her.

He sucked hard, making her hips raise upwards. 

Both of her hands moved to his head but before her fingers could tangle in his hair, Kurt pulled them to her sides and pinned them against her hips. 

“Wha…?” She whimpered in a high pitched tone. Her fists balled in frustration as she strained against his grasp, moaning, “oh god!” She raised her head to look up at him but almost immediately, it fell back on to the bed as his mouth pulled her closer to an orgasm, her hips rising and falling against his mouth.

Kurt pulled back only long enough to mumble, “cum for me, Princess.”

“Yes! Please don’t stop, Daddy” she begged.

Her hands strained against his grip as her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palm, her hips pushing back into his face.

“Ahh!” She screamed, finally getting the release that had been building, her body thrashing against him. Kurt was relentless, fully intending to pull every last drop out of this orgasm, from her. Diane let out a final guttural moan in satisfaction as her body collapsed against the bed. 

“Okay, okay okay, okay…” Her body twitched as she tried to pull backwards from his mouth. “Ahh!”

Kurt grinned before releasing her from his mouth then sat up slightly. He looked down at his Princess before biting down on the inside of one of her thighs, marking her as his, then released her fully.

Diane struggled to catch her breath and reveled in the feelings still coursing through her body. She looked up at him and caught the excitement in his eyes.

After quickly pulling off his shirt and tossing it across the room, he positioned himself over her body and, somehow, she felt fully covered. His stature hadn’t changed but his possessive demeanor encompassed her. It was something Diane had never felt with a lover before. And she liked it. Liked feeling safe and special and desired.

Diane’s hands moved to his chest and up towards his shoulders but before she could get much further, Kurt intercepted them and, one by one, pinned them above her head.

She gasped at the change and bit down on her lip but continued to watch him intently.

He kissed her, his tongue owning her mouth. With his other hand, Kurt reached down between them and slid the tip of his cock against her wet slit, teasing her. “Do you want this?”

Diane nodded. “Yes.”

Kurt pushed deep and hard into her, once, before pulling back and sliding the length of himself along her, slit, teasing her clit with the head.

“Oh god!”

“Yes, what?”

She panted. “Yes, Daddy.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. “Tell me. Have you been thinking about Daddy’s cock all day? Hmm?”

“Oh god yes!”

Kurt pushed in the tip and held himself there. 

Diane whimpered when she realized that’s as far as he would be going. “More. Please?”

His fingers tightened against her wrists as he flexed his PC muscle. Kurt lowered his body close to hers, his lips so close she could almost feel them on her, and quietly ordered, “fuck me.”

Diane planted her feet firmly on the bed and began pushing upwards, taking all of him deep within her.

He groaned. “Good girl.”

She grinned, taking the compliment as encouragement to continue on, faster. 

“Show Daddy how badly you want it.”

Diane growled once more, working hard to please him. She closed her eyes, tightly as another climax threatened to overwhelm her. “Oh!”

Kurt’s lip twitched. “Not yet, Princess. You’ll wait for me.”

Her brow furrowed as she begged for her release. “Oh! Please? I need… It feels… oh god.”

“I know it does.” 

He began thrusting into her, pushing himself to his hilt, his balls bouncing off of her ass, as he felt his own peak quickly approaching. Kurt looked down at her face, delighting in how hard she was working to delay her own gratification, simply because he said so. His eyes moved to her chest where he found himself relishing the effect of his thrusts on her breasts. But, as soon as he found his favorite freckle just below her left nipple, he lost his control. 

Kurt slammed his lower half into her, his body pinning her to the bed, and cursed. “Christ!”

“Yes!” She countered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him deep within her, pushing back into him to spark her own release. Diane’s body shuddered against him, both inside and out.

He buried his face in her neck as he released her hands, ensuring he braced himself so as not to crush her.

Diane’s hands moved around his back and into his hair, her fingers tingling. Kurt held himself in place as the shocks continued to hit them, sighing as they began to subside. She clenched her internal muscles and giggled as Kurt pulled back, still painfully sensitive.

“Brat!” He grinned as he rolled off of her.

“Me?” She asked, feigning innocence.

Diane moved next to him and rolled on to her side. Kurt followed suit and molded his body against hers, holding her with all of his body.

Several quiet minutes passed, their bodies slowly returning to normal.

“So you like being my Princess??” He asked, fairly certain of her response.

“Mmhmm. Not enough kissing, though.”

Kurt chuckled. “Agreed.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Princess?” He replied with a contented sigh, pulling her in closer against him and placing a kiss on her crown.

“The next time we do this, will you wear a suit?”

Kurt chuckled under his breath. “Sure.”

“And?”

“Hmm?” He sighed, sleepily.

“Next time…” She craned her neck to look up into his eyes, “can we try ‘Sir’?”


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tease until I can get "Sir" written

“God! You look delicious!” Diane gasped as Kurt rounded the corner from the garage.

“Are you kidding?” He scoffed. “I look like I’ve been run over by a truck.” He loosened his tie from around his neck and hug up his sport coat. “Feel like it too,” he mumbled to himself.

“Long day?” She offered.

“Yeah.”

Diane rose and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent and sighed. “you look amazing.”

“Nothing but the best for you, baby.” He joked, “even if I do look like a fool.”

She put her hand over his tie. “No. You don’t. You look incredible.” She kissed him “And I know you’ve been wearing this all day and you’d love nothing more than to get out of these clothes and into a hot shower but,” she paused to kiss him gently on the lips, “I was thinking,” she kissed him again, “remember what I asked? About you wearing a suit…” Diane pulled on is tie and cocked her eyebrow to let him finish the unspoken thought. 

“Yeah?”

“There’s nothing sexier than a man in a suit. Besides,” she whispered as she pulled him into her, her lips close to his ear, “this tie is going to look incredible with this nail polish, when you tie me up and have your way with me.” Diane bit down on his earlobe and tugged, a bit harder than usual. “Sir.” She punctuated the last word, barely audible, letting go of him but quickly flicking her tongue against his ear.

Diane pushed her body against his and ground into him.

Her wet breath and gyrations sent a chill down Kurt’s spine, his cock beginning to stiffen. He grinned as he groaned, quietly.

“If you’re not too tired for me?”

“Diane,” he sighed, “I’m exhausted.”

She pouted, playfully. “But…”

He chuckled quietly. “I know, baby.”

“But, you’re in a suit. You know what that does to me. It’s like when I wear my camo lingerie.” She ran her tongue along his lower lip before pulling back and sticking out her lower lip, playfully pouting, “I can’t help myself.”

Kurt groaned. “God.”

“Compromise?”

He cocked his eyebrow. “What’d you have in mind?”

She looked down at her feet, almost embarrassed to admit it, “make out with me on the couch tonight?”

He laughed again. “That’s it?”

“That’s it?” She laughed, feigning hurt. “That’s not enough?”

“If…”

She kissed him, effectively interrupting his thought, “it’s good for tonight. You’ll just have to put on a suit and order me around another time. Okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

Diane kissed him once again and smiled. “I really like kissing you.”

Kurt placed his hands around her hips, finally. “I know. I haven’t necked with a girl since high school.”

She snickered at his chosen terminology then smiled, bashfully, “yeah?”

He dug his fingers into her hips harder, “yeah.” Kurt kissed her, his mouth opening, teasing her with his tongue. “But?”

“Hmm?”

“You have to be on top.”

She smiled, “of course. It’s where I belong.”


	5. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple tries Domination and submission

“You remember what I said about stopping at any point?” Kurt asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Diane looked up from her email, over her glasses. “Hmm? Oh. When you had me pinned to the car after I’d just flashed you? Yeah. I remember.” She grinned and waited for his response.

“Good. Just remember that later. Okay?”

She chuckled. “What? Do I need a safe word?”

Kurt looked at her in all seriousness, “if you’d like.”

Her face fell. “Oh. I…”

“I promise I’ll be nice. For now.”

She nodded. Diane closed her laptop and set her glasses and it on the table in front of her before walking over to him, gesturing for him to set down the paper so she could sit on his lap.

He did and she took its place.

Diane wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him, pulling a sigh from him, from deep within. “Are you ready to play, Sir?”

Kurt ran his fingers through her hair and tugged gently, “are you ready for me?”

She kissed along his jawline and mumbled against his lips, “what’ve you got in mind?”

He chuckled before kissing her back. “All kinds of fun things. Some for now,” he paused to kiss her, “and some to be talked about later.”

“Oh goodie,” she giggled.

Diane thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Kurt responded in kind and just as she began getting carried away, he tugged her hair harder, pulling her back from him, “you’re to follow my lead. Understood?”

She nodded.

“Verbal…”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Now, do you recall that time I came home early to find you ‘cheating on me’?” Kurt nuzzled her neck and placed his hand on her hip, moving upwards, slowly.

Diane giggled. “Yes. What about it?”

“Go get that toy and set it down on the bed.”

She looked at him with a question in her eyes. “What…?”

“Now, Diane.”

Diane got up and walked to their bedroom, Kurt close behind, stopping in their closet, disrobing as he did. She moved to her drawer and dug around in the back to find it. 

Kurt emerged a minute later, dressed in slacks, a white cotton shirt and the same blue tie he’d worn when he last testified in court, the one Diane said would match her nails beautifully, . He took a seat on the bed, “I’m waiting,” he warned, waiting for her response.

 

“Sorry,” she panted. “Found it!” Diane raised it triumphantly over her head and she presented it to him, laying it on the bed next to where he was sitting.

Diane gasped, “you look incredible.”

“Thank you. Hands on the bed on both sides of me, lips next to mine. Do not touch.”

Diane leaned forward and did as she was told, her lips painfully close to his.

Kurt reached behind her and slid his hand up the back of her shirt, quickly unclasping her bra with one hand.

She gasped at his dexterity while she stared at his lips, feeling them tingle in anticipation. Diane wanted him to kiss her, needed him to kiss her. She could almost feel his soft lips on hers and them being so close yet unattainable was slowly beginning to drive her mad.

He sat back and ordered, “clothes off, then stand in front of me, legs spread shoulder-length apart.”

She swallowed hard before she nodded, her lip curling upwards as she took a deep breath, not entirely sure what was to come but painfully excited for whatever it may be. Diane was oh so willing to put herself, quite literally, into Kurt’s capable hands. 

He watched her, intently. “Slowly.

Diane crossed her arms in front of her at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her, tossing it to the side and letting her bra fall to the floor. She smiled, noticing Kurt’s eyebrow crooked in interest as his eyes skimmed her semi-nude body.

She unzipped her jeans, wiggled her hips slightly, and let them fall to the floor. Diane maintained eye contact with him, grinning as she slid her thumbs into the sides of her panties.

“Turn around.”

Diane did as she was told and decided to get creative. She wiggled her hips again and bent over as she took them all the way down to her feet.

“Good girl,” Kurt groaned.

Diane recalled his next order and rose before turning around to face him, stepping out of her undergarments, and placing her legs shoulder length apart.

Kurt smiled as he stood to walk over to her. He walked behind her and pressed his body into hers. “Feel that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kurt reached around to slide a hand from between her breasts, down her abdomen, to come to rest on her mound. He slid a finger into her as he bit down on her shoulder. “You’re wet.”

Diane bit her lower lip and nodded.

“Already?”

She blushed slightly, “I…”

“No. It’s good. Very good.” Kurt ran his tongue along her shoulder as he pulled his finger out of her and let his hand cup her.

"Who owns this pussy? Hmm?" His fingers dug deeper into her wet flesh, squeezing a little harder than she'd become accustomed to. Kurt's free hand came to rest on her neck.

She gasped at the placement of his hand before gathering her senses and finally replying, "oh god!" She panted, somewhat uncomfortably, yet too turned on to complain. "You. Always you."

He gave her neck a slight squeeze before beginning a succession of gentle slaps against her clit. 

"Oh!" She yelped.

Diane spread her legs a bit further apart in an attempt to have more contact.

He chuckled lowly, “greedy little slut, aren’t we?” Kurt spanked harder once more before sliding his fingers into her, coating them in her wetness, then pulling out to cover her lips with it. He spanked it again, several slaps in quick succession. Diane’s hips flew backwards into his.

“Oh fuck!”

“Mmm,” he groaned. Kurt released her and walked around to her front and waited.

Almost immediately, Diane’s eyes flew open. She panted as she watched him stop in front of her.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her. “Have you been using your ben-wa balls?”

Diane blushed again, “no Sir.”

“But they were a gift from me.”

“I’ve forgotten them at home. I’ve meant to.”

“I suggest you start. This next activity will be a lot more difficult than it should be. Squat slightly.”

She did as she was told, watching as Kurt walked over to the bed to take ahold of her toy- a purple dildo with a suction cup she’d had from her days as a single working woman.

Kurt took the toy and slid it along her wetness, delighting in the shiver ricocheting through her body. Slowly, he slid the silicone toy inside her and pumped twice before holding it deep within her. “Hold this.”

Diane clenched her PC muscles and held on for dear life as he let go of it.

He took a step back and locked eyes with her. Kurt began to undo his tie from around his neck. “Hands behind your back, crossed at the wrists.”

She did as she was told, still holding on to the toy as tightly as she could.

Kurt walked around her and bound her hands with the tie, giving her ass a smack before walking in front of her. “How ya doin’?”

Diane nodded, concentrating on not letting go.

“Use your words.”

“Good. Good Sir.”

“Good. If you push it out, you will be punished. Do you understand me?”

She nodded, her breath shuddering in her throat. “Yes, Sir.” Diane looked at Kurt, her eyes widening in horror as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

“Oh god,” she cried.

Kurt grabbed the base of the toy and thrust it deep within her a few times to give her muscles a respite. “Hold tight.” He offered before releasing it once more.

She nodded before Kurt stuck out his tongue and began to flick her clit with it. He changed speeds and pressures, varying between light kisses to hard and fast flicks to sucking on it hard.

Diane’s thighs began to shake. 

“Fuck… I… I can’t…”

“But you will.” Kurt spanked her clit once; Diane’s hips flew backwards in response.

“Stay with me.”

She nodded as she bit down on her lower lip. Her thighs and buttocks began to burn. “Please?” She begged.

“Please what?” He kissed her clit again and began to rub it with his tongue once more. “Tell me.”

“No,” she whimpered. “I can’t…”

Kurt looked up at her as he placed his thumb on her clit, sliding it back and forth as he watched her.

A thin layer of sweat coated Diane’s body. Her thighs began to visibly tremble. “Kurt… Please?”

He grinned at the use of his name, realizing she was almost at her breaking point. Kurt moved his hand down to the toy and held it in place as he began devouring her. 

Diane’s body lurched forward.

“Cum,” he ordered against her.

Her fists clenched and strained against her bondage as she let go, falling forward towards him. 

Kurt caught her and held her hips tight against him, the toy falling towards the floor, still mouthing her.

“God!” She growled before gasping for air.

He let go of her hips and stood in front of her. After a few moments, Diane opened her eyes to see Kurt with a grin on his face. 

Kurt reached forward and placed his hand on her, his middle finger easily slipping inside her. He leaned forward and put his lips on hers. “Again. To whom does this cunt belong?”

Diane was shocked at his choice of vernacular. She’d only ever heard it used in the derogatory sense and it angered her when she did come across it, in everyday life. But hearing it come from his mouth, deep within roleplaying, it titillated her.

“You, Sir,” she whimpered quietly. “This c… this…”

He smiled at her discomfort and made a mental note to use it when playing in the future.

“Say it.” Kurt crooked his finger and tapped it against her g-spot.

“Ahh!” She shivered.

“Say it, slut,” he growled, determined to push her boundaries even further than he’d started out to.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “This…” Diane closed her eyes and willed the word to come from her mouth. “This cu… cunt. This cunt belongs to you, Sir.”

Kurt kissed her in response, hard and deep, removing his hand from within her to pull her into a full body embrace. He was proud of her for pushing herself well beyond her comfort zone and felt the need to show her the best way he knew how, while staying in the moment.

Diane relaxed a bit from his kiss as she let herself continue to get caught up in all of these new sensations and feelings.

He pulled back and tilted her chin upwards. She opened her eyes in response. “I think you’ve earned my cock.”

Diane sighed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Hang on.”

Kurt reached behind her and untied her restraint. “On the bed, hands above your head.”

Diane smiled and did as she was told, getting comfortable in the middle of the bed and placing her hands on the slats of their headboard.

“Good girl. You knew exactly what I wanted.” Kurt straddled her and tied her hands to the headboard, tugging gently before climbing off of her, kneeling next to her.

Diane watched him as he unzipped his slacks before reaching in and pulling out his hard cock. She licked her lips without even thinking about it.

He leaned forward and placed it on her lips.

She knew better than to take him into her mouth without asking for permission first, even though every part of her was screaming “DO IT!”

“Quick learner. You may have a taste.”

Diane greedily took him in her mouth, as much as he’d let her. She strained against her ties as she tried to lick and suck on him.

Kurt pulled back a few times and chuckled at her whimpers, those of a child being denied a favorite toy. “Tell me where you want this.”

“My mouth. Please, Sir?”

“Anywhere else?”

Diane looked up at him excitedly. “My pussy! Please?”

Kurt pulled back and positioned himself over her wet entrance, sliding his cock up and down the slit, teasing. “Say it.”

She arched her hips upwards to feel the tip of him graze her wetness. “What?”

“Before I let feel me, you need to say your new word.”

Diane cringed. “Please?”

“That’s not a new word,” he teased cruelly. Kurt bit down on one of her nipples and tugged.

She sighed and swallowed hard, willing herself to utter that word, once more. “Cunt. Fuck my cunt.”

“Fuck!” Kurt growled as he plunged himself deep within her.

Diane wrapped her legs around him and let out a loud, guttural, and grateful moan.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

But before she could respond, Kurt took her mouth in his and slammed himself into her.

After several minutes of frenzied thrusting, Kurt slowed. Diane positioned her feet on the bed and pushed back into him.

“Mmm. Good girl.”

Diane bit down on her lower lip as she felt another orgasm approaching. 

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

“Oh god yes.” She bit down on her lower lip and panted.

“But you’ll wait until I say so.”

Her eyes flew open, a pained and frustrated expression on her face. “Again?” Diane stopped her thrusting and looked at him, incredulously.

Kurt pushed deep into her and held himself there, pressing his thumb into her clit. “You must understand… this orgasm belongs to me.” He slid himself out of her slowly and pushed back into her again, hard. “And it’s your reward for satisfying…” He repeated the maneuver, sliding himself out of her even slower before slamming back into her, “me. “ 

She let out a whimper that sounded like a groan. “Oh fuck.” Her toes curled as she fought to control her release.

“Good girl. Whose pleasure comes first? Hmm?” Kurt fucked her hard and fast, knowing what he was doing to her body.

“Oh god! Yours! Please? Please?” She whined.

Kurt groaned as he held himself back, intending to prolong this experience for as long as possible. “No.”

“Please? May I?”

“And to whom does this orgasm belong? Hmm?” He ground himself deeper into her, rubbing her clit with his hips.

“Oh fuck,” she cried. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. “Please?” She begged. The use of proper grammar was enough to push her closer to her climax. 

Kurt pulled out and rested his cock on her clit, letting it throb. “I asked you a question.”

Diane screamed. “You! It’s yours! Please? I can’t…”

“You can. And you will.” Kurt knew there was more than fucking to make Diane cum. Part of this game was to get into her head and other than politics, he knew no better way to do so. He slid himself into her and placed his thumb back on her clit, rubbing hard and fast.

Kurt watched her face as the tear fell.

“Please Sir? I need it.”

“Mmm. There’s my girl.” Kurt leaned forward, his body laying over hers, and placed his lips on hers, gently ordering, “now” barely audibly, against her lips.

“Oh G…” Diane’s body froze as she finally obtained the release he allowed her. She saw stars. Her toes curled and her fists clenched. Her back arched. Her legs wrapped around his hips and held him within her. Diane had never had an orgasm this intense and it seemed to go on forever.

All the while, Kurt kept pushing deep into her, letting her ride it out on his cock. “Give it to me,” he coaxed her. “That’s my girl. Don’t stop.” Kurt watched her intently as her body lost control.

She shook her head from side to side, not yet able to speak as round after round of pleasure hit her.

And all at once, her body collapsed, a few shocks hit her system.

Kurt brushed the hair stuck to her cheek behind her ear and watched as she gasped for air. He moved his hips against her as a reminder that he was still there.

Diane smiled. “I know. I’m just… Gimmie a minute.”

“Come back or I’ll push you for three.”

Her eyes flew open. “Oh! Sorry! God. That was unbelievable.”

“You’re welcome.” He began thrusting into her once more. “I’m nothing if not giving.”

She grinned and looked up at him. “It’s your turn.”

“I know,” he replied with a smirk. 

“If only I had my arms free…”

“You’d what?”

“Dig my nails into your chest as you fuck me.”

“And?”

“And pinch your nipples.”

Kurt groaned as he pushed himself into her faster.

Diane strained to put her mouth on his chest, brushing her teeth against his skin with the little contact she was able to make.

“Please cum, Sir,” she begged, playfully. “I’m a good girl.”

His balls tightened as he groaned again.

“Please give it to me? Your little slut has earned it.”

“Oh yeah.”

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips and squeezed her internal muscles as hard as she could.

“Oh god!” He growled as he finally came. Kurt pushed himself into her and let his baser instincts take over, burying his face in her neck.

“Yes!” She sighed in relief.

After several more thrusts, Kurt finally collapsed on top of her. “Fuck, baby.”

Diane released him from her legs and let herself relax into the bed. Both struggling to catch their breath.

Kurt pulled himself out of her, slowly, and laid himself on the bed. He reached back behind them and untied her before pulling her into him.

She wrapped her arms around his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The couple spent a few minutes in blissful quiet.

Kurt’s hand stroked her hair and moved down to her arm, maintaining the oh so important connection they’d needed before he finally broke the silence. “You okay?

Diane nodded and replied quietly, “yes.”

He placed a kiss on her crown and sighed before they slipped into quiet once more.

“So. Preference?” He asked, quietly.

Diane smiled and gave it serious consideration. She braced her chin on him and looked at him. “Not really. They were both incredible in their own right.” She sat in silence for a few beats longer. “What if we combined them? The best of both?”

He smiled. “I almost called you Princess a few times.”

She giggled. “How about Princess and Sir? Seems like a fair compromise.”

“Works for me.” Kurt pulled her into him as close as he could as he settled into the bed. Diane wrapped a leg around his and let out a satisfied sigh.

Before either knew it, they were fast asleep, having exhausted themselves both mentally and physically.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a Dom/Daddy thing, continued by popular demand!


End file.
